


on a thursday evening in melbourne

by palalabu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coronavirus, Current Events, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: it’ll be awhile before Lando could actually be reunited with his laptop
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	on a thursday evening in melbourne

“You know this means war, right?” Carlos says, pointing at his still damp hair, the second Lando enters his hotel room.

“You left the window open.” Lando retorts with a grin. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“The things I have to put up with.” Carlos tries to look exasperated but still has his arms spread wide open for Lando to slot himself against him. And when Lando wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face against his neck, Carlos pulls him tighter. 

And for a second they’re just standing there in the middle of a hotel room in Melbourne. Soaking up each other’s presence, breathing each other's scent and just feel grateful that they at least still have this in the middle of the outbreak and all the uncertainty with how the 2020 season will proceed. 

“You okay?” Carlos finally asks. 

“You’re with me almost the whole day at the paddock, Carlos.” And he doesn't need to see to know Lando is rolling his eyes. “You know I’m okay.”

“I know. But we’re in front of everybody else. I don't know what you’re actually thinking.”

Lando hums against his skin. “I’m… cautious I guess. But that’s just like everyone else.” Carlos nods, agreeing. And he can’t stop himself from running his hands across Lando’s back, down his arms, to let him know that he’s safe here with Carlos. “But mainly, selfishly, I’m just sad that we can’t race.” 

“We all are.”

This time Lando is the one nodding and agreeing. And let himself be held tighter, longer. Because he knows Carlos needs that. The physical affirmation. Being closer and being able to touch resonate stronger with Carlos more than just words. And Lando is not complaining, or wanting to get out of it either. So there they are. Just holding and touching each other in a hotel room in Melbourne. 

“Good thing I bring my Alienware with me.”

“Aaand the moment is ruined.” Carlos is still holding Lando’s in his arms, but he pulls away, so he can give him a pointed look. 

“What? How else am I gonna occupy myself with all this down time?”

“Is that a challenge? Because I think I know how to occupy you.”

Lando laughs. And as much as he loves what Carlos was insinuating they should do to kill time, he still wants to have his laptop with him. “At least let me get it from my room so I can play while we have room service, okay.”

He tries to get away. His room is just a few doors down the hall, and he needs to get change anyway. But Carlos pulls him back into a tighter hug and buries his face into Lando’s curls. And really, Lando should've known by now that Carlos could be such a koala when he gets into one of his moods. 

“Wait.” Lando backs away—and this time Carlos lets him— so he can hold Carlos’ face in his hands and truly look at him. “Are  _ you _ okay?” Because all this clinginess is a bit suspect. Even for Carlos. “Are you scared?”

Carlos groans. He lets go of Lando and he takes his hands into his, kissing his knuckles. “I don't know. Perhaps,” he whispers into the skin, peering up at Lando, looking a bit embarrassed and adorably childlike. “I mean…” And once again he wraps himself around Lando. “I’m worried about the team.” He kisses the back of Lando’s ear. “But of course…” Down Lando’s neck. “Especially about you.”

“Hey.” Lando takes a shuddering breath. Carlos can be intense, in his loving, in his concern. But Lando has learned how to navigate to keep them both afloat. “Hey, Carlos. I’m here. I’m fine.”

“I know.” But Lando still holds him tighter and Carlos kisses his temple in return. “I love you.”

“Me too.” Which he knows will get him a pinch on the waist and an annoyed whine from Carlos. And Lando starts to giggle because Carlos is staring at him sullenly. “Okay. Fine. I love you too.” Lando says with a grin and a kiss, a proper one, on Carlos’ lips to soothe him further. 

It’s supposed to be just a peck. But of course, Carlos doesn't let his boyfriend go that easily. He has one hand on the back of Lando’s head, keeping him there. While letting Lando rubs mindless circles on his back. He could stay like that forever. Kissing Lando never fails to calm him. Just being with Lando, actually, brings peacefulness that he didn't know he’s missing. 

“Can I…” Lando asks when they break the kiss for air. His lips are wet and red. So Carlos doesn't even bother to stop himself from pressing another quick kiss. “Can I get my laptop now?” Right. After all, Lando is still a little shit. 

His little shit. But still. 

“Fine.” Carlos turns his boyfriend around. “Off you go.” He steers the now giggling boy to the door. Definitely pleased now that he has annoyed Carlos. Again. “Go get your laptop and your clothes. Just take a shower here. So please come back quickly.”

“You know.” Lando turns to face Carlos once they reach the door. His face is all scrunched up from laughing. And it’s so adorable that Carlos wants to kiss him again. If only he’s not being an annoying geeky brat whose love for his laptop rivaling the one for Carlos right now. “You could just take your stuff to my room and we could stay there, right?”

“Oh, no. No no no.” 

Lando raises his eyebrows, almost offended. “What’s wrong with my room?”

“You eat on your bed, Lando. I love you. But that’s where I draw the line.”

Lando thinks Carlos is being incredibly Spanish right now with all the hand gestures to emphasize the line he apparently draws. So Lando makes an actually offended face now. “It’s just a bed. They’ve probably even changed the sheet today.”

“We’re in the middle of a pandemic. Keeping basic hygiene is important.”

“That doesn't even have anything to do with cor--”

But before Lando could even finish his sentence, Carlos stops him with another kiss because he doesn't think he could listen to Lando’s stupid justification for his slobbiness. 

“This, on the other hand,” Lando points out when Carlos keeps peppering his face with kisses, “is definitely a surefire way to transfer diseases.”

“Are you protesting? Should I stop then?” Carlos asks even though he already knows the answer. 

“Never said that.” And this time Lando is the one pulling Carlos for a kiss. 

So yeah, it’ll be awhile before Lando could actually be reunited with his laptop. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering why [Carlos' hair is wet](https://palalabu.tumblr.com/post/612364625478074368/i-love-them) in the beginning of the fic...
> 
> More importantly, stay safe, guys!


End file.
